The overall goals of the Core have been to encourage NORC-H Investigators and Associate Investigators in utilizing molecular and genomic technologies, to train NORC-H Investigators in these techniques, and to provide selected centralized services to facilitate molecular and genomic studies. These goals have been met by providing one-on-one consultative services in long-term strategic planning of genomic-related studies, conducting tutorials and workshops on genomic and bioinformatics technologies, helping NORC-H Investigators and Associate Investigators trouble-shoot genomic procedures when they encounter a technical impasse, providing access to and training on specialized equipment, and providing high quality reagents for molecular and genomic studies. 1. Provide consultative services in bioinformatic analysis, including interpretation of global transcriptional profiling data obtained using Affymetrix GeneChips or RNAseq technology. 2. Provide a variety of genomics-related services including deep sequencing, RNAseq, nanoString- based transcriptional profiling, and assistance in the development of high-content high-throughput assays using automated microscopic imaging. 3. Provide space and technical personnel for specialized genomics-related equipment. 4. Conduct tutorials and workshops in genomic and bioinformatic techniques. The equipment and specific services available in the NORC-H Genomics Core